Pretty Cure Friendship
Pretty Cure Friendship '(プリキュアフレンドシップ) is a new Precure series created by Cure Kohaku. The theme is friendship, with the series also sometimes focusing on dreams and miracles. Plot ''Hi there! I'm Aohoshi Yume, a second-year middle school student who lives in the peaceful, kind town of Ondanka. I love to draw and love anime, and I dream of becoming an idol! My life has been pretty normal, but I get bullied a lot because of my interests. Just when I was thinking about this one day when I was walking home from school, a huge monster appeared! I was scared, but then I remembered that magical girls see this all the time. So, I tried to stand up to it, and something amazing happened.... I'm a Pretty Cure! A magical girl, a legendary warrior, Cure Aurora! But now, I can't stop. I have to help my new fairy friend Usagi save her kingdom, the Amical Kingdom, by finding the rest of the Precure and stopping the evil Falen! Characters Pretty Cure 'Aohoshi Yume '(アオホシ夢)/'Cure Aurora 'キュアオーロラ) - The cheerful, kind leader of the team, Yume loves to make friends but doesn't have many due to people calling her "weird". Yume loves to draw, and she also loves anime, her dream being to become an idol. Her alter ego is '''Cure Aurora, and she has the power of stars with her theme colors being teal and pink. Mizuno Miku '(水のミク)/'Cure Splash '''(キュアスプラッシュ) - Miku gets teased a lot due to her getting the best grades in her grade. She loves to read and is also called "Miss Bookworm" a lot, and later becomes student council president. However, she also gets angry easily. Her alter ego is '''Cure Splash, and she has the power of water with her theme color being blue. Nijiato Sumire '(虹アートスミレ)/'Cure Violet '''(キュアバイオレット) - Sumire is a very shy girl who doesn't have many friends due to her shyness. She, like Yume, also loves to draw, and is really good at it. Sumire dreams of becoming an artist and draws every day. Her alter ego is '''Cure Violet, and she has the power of sparkles with her theme color being purple. Mascots Usagi '(うさぎ) - The main mascot. She is bubbly and friendly, but also very clumsy. She resembles a bunny. Falen 'Malum '''(マルム) '- The main antagonist. He is cruel and cunning, and acts like he cares about his minions and the people of Falen, but really doesn't. '''Falen Specialists' - Malen's chosen warriors who were picked to fight the Precure. *'Alastor '(アラスター) - The first Specialist to appear, but also the first to be defeated. He is usually cool and calm, but when he gets angry, he causes a lot of trouble. His theme color is red. * Silhouette '(シルエット)/'Midorino Kagami '- The leader of the Specialists. To the people of Falen, she appears as a kind person named Kagami. But when she's with Misty or Malum, the other Specialists, or when she's attacking the Cures, she is in her true form, Silhouette. Her theme color is green. * 'Crash '(クラッシュ) - A boy who loves to cause trouble and mischief, but still follows Malum and Misty's orders. His theme color is light blue. * 'Tsukiko Yoru '(つき子夜)/'Cure Iolite - A Specialist who appears later in the series. She appears energetic, childish, and cheerful, but is really very dark and evil. She has the ability to transform into an evil Cure named Cure Iolite with the power of darkness. Her theme color is dark purple. Princess Misty '(プリンセスミスティ) - Malum's daughter. She is cheery and vain, and very spoiled. She loves herself and thinks she and Malum are the best. 'Karakau '(からかう) - The monsters of the week. They are summoned when a Specialist or Misty takes the "weak points" out of an object or human and combines it with their power. Their name means "tease". Other Characters 'Akano Ruby '(赤のルビー) - A famous pop star in Ondanka who Yume loves. Secretly, she is the princess of the Amical Kingdom and helps the Precure while also looking for her missing sister. Locations 'Ondanka '- The main location. Yume, Miku, and Sumire all live here. 'Ondanka Academy '- The school that Yume, Miku, and Sumire attend. 'Falen '- The place where the villains live. It resembles a city, with schools, stores, and homes, but the people are rather emotionless (except for the Specialists). The ruler is thought to be Misty at first, but is later revealed to be Malum. 'Amical Kingdom '- The kingdom where Usagi came from. It used to be a friendly, warm place until Falen took it over. There were two princesses: one is Ruby, and the other is currently unknown. Items 'Cure Mobile '- One of the items the Cures use to transform. It resembles a phone. 'Enchant Charms '''- One of the items the Cures use to transform. Each Cure has a different charm, Cure Aurora having the '''Etoile Charm, Cure Splash having the Water Charm, and Cure Violet having the Maho Charm. Transformation Phrases Pretty Cure Magic Start! '- The transformation phrase used by Yume, Miku, and Sumire to transform into Pretty Cure. 'Pretty Cure Darkness Start! '- The transformation phrase used by Yoru to transform into Cure Iolite. Episodes See Pretty Cure Friendship Episodes Movies 'Pretty Cure Friendship: The Movie: Falen and Us '''(プリキュアフレンドシップ：映画：ファレンと私たち) Merchandise See Pretty Cure Friendship Merchandise Trivia * There is set to be a sequel called '''Pretty Cure Heartful Friendship. Gallery PrecureFriendshipgroup.png|The group made by Kohaku on Kisekae Polls Who is your favorite Cure? (so far) Yume/Cure Aurora Miku/Cure Splash Sumire/Cure Violet Who is your favorite villain? (so far) Malum Alastor Silhouette (Kagami) Crash Yoru/Cure Iolite Princess Misty Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure Friendship